


Can we do that again

by WrldHistory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, add more tags l8er, tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrldHistory/pseuds/WrldHistory
Summary: Sapnap sends punz a suggestive photo, one thing leads to another. Punz had an unexpected amazing time.
Relationships: Luke | Punz/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Can we do that again

**Author's Note:**

> Idk my writings keep getting shorter and shorter, maybe an actual story coming. Beginning sorta based off an actual stream

Punz was doing a usual late night stream, playing Valorant after a few not so fortunate speed runs. No good runs barely any good spawns and definitely no where near a personal best. Punz thought about ending his stream after speed running he was pretty frustrated but chat insisted on playing a couple rounds of Valorant. Once punz mentioned the switching of games Sapnap messaged him to play with him. Punz clicked away from the game display to call Sapnap on discord. Once the other picked up the call his quiet mic spoke into the chat.   
“How’s the rounds coming along?” Sapnap questioned already knowing the answer.  
“I haven’t played any yet” punz was really wishing he had gone to sleep instead of continuing to stream but now he felt like he couldn’t back out.   
“Ok I need to load up the game one second” sapnap’s mic picked up the subtle sounds of his mouse clicking. Punz eyes rolled but his face cam was turned off a while ago, yet his hand cam remained on.   
“Hey did I tell you about the new knife I got?” Sapnap’s mic picked up the rustling on the other other end.   
“No, I don’t think so” punz could hear the springing sound of a knifes blade opening.   
“Yeah it’s pretty big too, wanna see?” Punz in all honesty could care less about the knife.   
“Yeah sure, send a pic on Snapchat” punz grabbed his phone, out of view of his hand cam and waited for the picture to show up.   
“Ok there you go” Sapnap laughed out the words yet the snap hadn’t come through for punz.  
“ oh shoot that was a picture of my penis” Sapnap wheezed out. Punz huffed a laugh at the dumb joke Sapnap made as the snap finally sent through. Punz clicked the snap open and of course it was a picture of the knife. The more punz looked at the picture is when he saw what looked to be the imprint of Sapnap in grey sweatpants. Punz held his breath while looking at the picture, he didn’t mean to send the picture like that of course. Right? It just happened Sapnap was wearing grey sweatpants and it just happened that you could easily see his dick in the low lighting of his room. All of punz’s thoughts were thrown out the window when on the other side of the call Sapnap could be heard laughing.   
“Like what you see?” Punz looked to the side window that houses his chat. He was still live. What was Sapnap doing? They didn’t flirt they weren’t the type of duo like Dream and George this wasn’t normal.   
“Um yeah that’s a knife, I can’t really tell how big it is from this picture though” punz’s face was starting to turn red, thank god his face cam was off, yet chat was probably bored listening to a conversation with zero visuals other than the lobby of the game.   
“Yeah? Ok you have a stream deck right? I’ll send that as comparison” again another rustling could be heard on the other side of the line. Punz sat still confused as the notification rang of Snapchat. Upon opening the snap it was a clear snap of his crotch yet in his hand was a stream deck. Punz could feel himself getting harder by looking at his friends bulge through his sweatpants in a picture he wasn’t sure he was supposed to be seeing. He was silent, he thought about leaving the vc, was he really being turned on by his friend? By a innocent enough picture that he took the wrong way. Another notification. Punz looked to his phone as he opened the new snap. It was a black screen with the simple text ‘was that too far?’ Punz closed the snap. Took a picture of his own, his hardening dick in his pajama pants with the text ‘no’ he sent the snap to the other while holding his breath, praying they were on the same page. He looked to chat as they erupted, confused by the silence.   
“Um hey chat sorry but sapnap’s game isn’t loading and I’m tired I think I’ll end stream here, sorry but tomorrow we’ll play a few rounds” punz blurted out as halfway through his excuse he heard the notification go off once again. He clicked the end stream button before quickly opening the snap again. It was different than the others, this time it was a video only a few seconds long. It showed Sapnap palming his own erection with the word ‘good’. Punz’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the video play on repeat. He remembered the call that they bother were in and noticed Sapnap was muted but not deafened, Sapnap could hear punz. Punz rested a hand on his growing erection slowly rubbing himself.  
“Mmmm..fuck...” punz moaned and although it was exaggerated he knew it had to of done something to the other as he saw the mute symbol leave the others name.   
“Holy shit punz do that again” the other man huffed out. Punz wore a shit eating grin as he continued to palm himself.  
“mmm-turn on your camera” rustling was heard from the other side and soon enough punz’s screen filled up with the video of Sapnap, his face was out of view but it was a clear shot of his torso and lower body to where his erection was painfully obvious. Sapnap’s moans could be heard deep from his throat as he rubbed his erection.   
“T-turn yours on too” Sapnap spoke Brocken words.   
“Give me something then I’ll think about it” punz watched Sapnap closely as his dick grew harder from the display. Through his screen punz watched as the other reached off camera before showing a dildo off to the camera.   
“Turn your camera on and I’ll fuck my self for you” Sapnap purred. Punz’s eyes widen as he looked at the rather large dildo Sapnap held. He hadn’t planned on actually turning on his camera but this seemed like a deal he couldn’t pass up. With a little work punz positioned his camera to mimic sapnap’s angle, turning it on. Sapnap smiled as he slowly pulled off his sweats revealing he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Punz’s thoughts were lost as he watched Sapnap wrap a hand around his length giving himself slow pumps, spreading his pre cum along his shaft.   
“Ahahh f-fuck punz, fuck me” Sapnap huffed as his head was thrown back picking up his pace, fastening. Punz groaned low in his throat as he pulled his own pants and boxers down far enough to let his hard-on spring free. Punz wrapped a hand lightly around the tip smearing his pre cum around. Across his screen Sapnap is seen moving a leg to rest it on his desk to spread himself out.   
“AhhAhhhh..” Sapnap whines as he lifts his hand away from his dick seconds away from coming. Sapnap grabs the dildo once again and this time cracks open the lid of lube while costing the toy. Punz watched as Sapnap worked his hands around the toy and then examined his body to discover faint hickeys on sapnap’s thighs. Punz moaned as he tightened his grip on his dick and pumped himself harder.   
“Looks like you and dream have been having a fun time” punz spoke through gritted teeth. Sapnap’s eyes were on Punz as he jacked himself off, he inserted the toy without needing prep.  
“AH! Shit Punz you’re so good!” Sapnap bucked his hips up as he hit his prostate head on. Punz watches as Sapnap quivered from his own actions.   
“Your so fucking hot right now”punz breathed out as he started thrusting into his hand. Sapnap pulled the toy back out and pushed it back in matching it with Punz’s thrusts from across the camera.   
“Mmm-ahh Punz-plea-ahh please” Sapnap increased the speed in which he was thrusting the toy inside of himself.   
“Turn around for me babe” punz said lowly as he begrudgingly slowed down his pace. Sapnap whined as he pulled the toy out of himself.   
“Like this?” Sapnap turned himself to face the back of his chair while the dildo sat towards the edge of his chair his head slightly turned back to be able to see punz’s video.   
“Yeah.. you look so good” Punz groaned as he watched Sapnap lower himself onto the toy. Sapnap lifted himself up before lowering himself back down getting tougher with each lift of his hips.   
“Hhhng punz... Ah! So good-so good” Sapnap moans, arching his back. Punz starts to thrust into his hand again matching his pace with sapnap’s. Punz thrusts became erratic as he came into his hand and onto his hoodie.   
“Fuck... Sapnap..” punz groaned as he gave himself a few pumps to ride through his orgasm.   
“Punz! Punz- can I cum- plea- Please!” Sapnap whined as the toy hit his prostate.   
“Come for me sap” Sapnap instantly came on himself and his chair. Sapnap rocked his hips while coming down from his high.   
“Holy shit that was amazing” Sapnap giggled as he caught his breath. Punz laughed with Sapnap as he cleaned himself off with a tissue, throwing it aside once it’s served it purpose.   
“I need to clean myself up, text you later” Sapnap smiled as he ended the call. Punz sat in his chair, pure disbelief about the events that just took place. Holy did he want to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are taken :] sorry if there are spelling things wrongs, I’m too lazy to re-read over my writings. Kudos are appreciated


End file.
